L'Accident
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Levy a été victime d'un accident lors d'une mission qu'elle faisait avec Jett et Droy et malheureusement pour elle, elle en perd l'utilisation de ses jambes. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, il lui faudra s'adapter à son nouveau train de vie mais aussi au regard des autres. Surtout celui d'un certain Dragon Slayer d'Acier.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre un

**Note de l'auteur** : Eh non, c'est pas la suite de Faux Semblants que nous avons là ! Voici le premier chapitre du défi lancé par Fairy Lily-chan sur Fanfic-Fr ! Je l'ai écrit vite, j'avais trop peur qu'on me devance, faut dire qu'elle a eu une idée de génie ! Pour une fois c'est Levy que je vais torturer un peu mouhaha ! Enfin, Gajil aussi je vous rassure. Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai été assez rapide pour ce chapitre-ci mais j'ai pas mal de chose à faire en ce moment, les autres tarderont un peu à suivre. Surtout que Faux Semblants passe avant dans mes priorités ^^

* * *

Elle était à l'infirmerie, assise sur un lit aux fins draps blancs qu'elle occupait depuis une bonne semaine à présent. Le temps lui avait paru immensément long malgré les livres qu'on lui avait apportés pour l'occuper. Elle ne désirait pas discuter, ni voir les visages condescendants de ses amis. Comme le disait si bien Polyussica, l'inquiétude était la pire des choses pour un malade. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'inquiétude dans le regard que portaient les autres sur elle. Il y avait aussi de la pitié et cela elle n'en voulait pas.

D'accord, pour elle plus que pour les autres il était difficile de se dire que la vie continuait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Levy était brisée. Les Shadow Gear détruits. Et tout cela en quoi ? Cinq minutes peut–être ? Davantage bien évidemment, si l'on comptait le temps qu'avaient mit Jett et Droy à la ramener à Fairy Tail. Les autres mages ne pouvaient définitivement pas ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Ils ne pouvaient que faire preuve de condescendance envers elle sauf que la petite fée n'en voulait plus. Elle sentait que leurs mots sonnaient faux. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans sa situation, à quoi bon lui dire que tout s'arrangerait alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? Levy savait que tout avait changé et que son passé radieux s'était volatilisé. Plus aucun espoir de revenir en arrière ne lui était permis aujourd'hui.

— Tu as besoin d'aide Levy ? interrogea Jett d'une voix nouée par la culpabilité et l'inquiétude.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Ses yeux vides et mornes restaient fixés sur la chaise roulante que Droy tenait. Lui aussi avait la tête baissée, cachant sa gêne et son tourment aux yeux de son amie. La jeune fille ne pensait à rien, ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient posés depuis si longtemps sur cet objet qui allait la porter toute sa vie que sa vision en était floue. Elle ne voulait pas monter dessus. Elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie assise là-dessus.

La sentence était tombée au moment même où elle s'était éveillée à l'infirmerie en revenant d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. Elle était paraplégique. Et marcher lui était impossible dorénavant. Même si elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, Levy les sentait lourdes. Ce n'était plus qu'un poids mort, inutilisable, qui ne lui servait à rien. Désespérée, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de se mettre sur ses pieds. Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle, ne pouvant plus la porter et de nombreuses contusions maculaient son corps. Comme des marques qu'on pouvait compter pour savoir combien de fois elle avait essayé et était tombée lourdement au sol, telle une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils des membres inférieurs.

La mage aux cheveux bleus tourna légèrement la tête vers Jett qui attendait sa réponse. Elle dut ravaler ses larmes et ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un son qui respirait la détresse.

— Oui, s'il te plaît Jett.

Sans un mot, le rouquin passa une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses jambes. Elle ne sentit pas le moindre contact pourtant, comme si ce qu'il y avait au delà de son bassin n'existaient plus. Elle se tint machinalement à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose en douceur sur le fauteuil. À peine assise, elle en frissonna de dégoût. Ses sourires s'étaient perdus depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'était même plus capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule, plus faible encore qu'un enfant. Levy n'osait même pas faire face aux membres de la guilde dans cette position de faiblesse. Surtout un en particulier. Les mages de Shadow Gear n'avaient plus été capables de le regarder dans les yeux après cela. Le regard plein d'accusations de Gajil Redfox était bien trop dur à supporter. Quant à la fée bleue, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il la voie dans un état aussi démuni.

Elle ferma les yeux à partir du moment où Droy commença à la pousser en direction de la porte. Elle devait se reprendre, elle était encore en vie après tout. Elle devait sourire, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Ne pas se laisser abattre et continuer de lutter. Même si elle doutait à une possible guérison, l'espoir faisait vivre non ? Elle pourrait toujours faire des missions pas trop difficiles et compter sur ses amis pour l'aider. Un petit soupir lui échappa. C'était toujours la même chose : lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé lui revenaient en mémoire.

~¤ ˙ •• . Dix jours plus tôt . • • ˙¤~

Levy était en train de siroter une boisson fraîche au comptoir de l'auberge tout en discutant distraitement avec Mirajane. Un livre était ouvert devant elle, qu'elle feuilletait avec attention, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

— Il est nouveau ? De quoi parle–t–il ? demanda soudain la barmaid en posant le verre qu'elle venait d'essuyer.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus releva la tête en souriant. Elle replaça habilement une mèche qui chatouillait sa joue derrière son oreille avant de répondre.

— C'est un livre sur les Dragons. Il est écrit sous la forme d'un conte de fée mais on y trouve beaucoup d'informations, c'est super intéressant !

Cette réponse fit sourire la mage aux cheveux blancs. Et quand Mirajane souriait, elle s'imaginait souvent des choses parfois très étranges. Levy rougit quand elle le comprit, s'attendant déjà à une remarque qui justement ne tarda pas.

— C'est marrant, depuis que tu es revenue de Tenrou tu t'intéresses pas mal aux Dragons… Ce ne serait pas à cause d'un certain Dragon Slayer par hasard ? sifflota–t–elle de sa voix la plus innocente.

— J–je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Mira ! s'exclama Levy en retournant à sa lecture pour cacher sa gêne.

Cette dernière ricana avant de retourner servir les clients, laissant notre joli rat de bibliothèque pester contre elle dans son coin. Après de nombreuses minutes de lecture studieuse, elle referma son livre et le remit dans son sac, avisant le tableau des missions. Aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi. Pour elle et le reste de la Shadow Gear c'était le temps de prendre une mission pour payer le loyer. Ils tâchaient d'en faire une par semaine. Parce qu'entre la minuscule maison qu'occupaient les deux garçons et qui valait 70 000 Jewels plus sa chambre à Fairy Hills qui en faisait 100 000, une seule mission ne suffirait pas pour tout payer en une fois. Celles qu'ils prenaient étaient toujours faciles et l'argent gagné était dérisoire. Malgré tout ils ne parvenaient pas à progresser ou alors trop lentement à leurs goûts. Il leur était arrivé plus d'une fois de penser qu'ils faisaient honte à Fairy Tail. Même Wendy était plus puissante qu'eux, s'en était rageant. C'était sans doute cet état d'esprit qui influença leur décision aujourd'hui.

D'un simple signe de tête, Levy fit signe à ses deux amis de la rejoindre pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tableau. Une fois devant, elle prit le temps de regarder chaque mission pour en trouver une simple et bien payée même si ce n'était pas toujours facile.

— Pff, y'a rien ! râla Droy en croisant les bras.

— Celle–là me brancherait bien, lâcha Jett en désignant une affiche.

Levy se rapprocha pour la voir, une moue inquiète sur le visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait.

— Elle m'a l'air un peu dure, je ne sais pas… hésita–t–elle.

Il s'agissait tout de même d'une vingtaine de mages noirs à traquer dans la montagne. Ce n'était pas rien. Bien évidemment, il leur était arrivé d'affronter des groupes de brigands. Mais ils ne maîtrisaient pas la magie contrairement à ce cas–ci.

— Allez, tu sais bien que les mages noirs sont tous des petites frappes qui ne voient pas plus loin que leurs pieds ! On les battra facilement et ça prouvera à tout le monde à quel point nous avons progressé ! plaisanta Jett en espérant la faire changer d'avis.

Les bras croisés, la jeune mage des mots hésitait. Elle avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment. La récompense était alléchante d'un autre coté… Consciente que ses deux amis attendaient sa réponse et qu'elle devenait un peu plus indécise à chaque seconde, elle se décida en vitesse.

— Bon… D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas d'actions irréfléchies !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avec un sourire qui leur faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Jett attrapa le papier avec le descriptif de mission pour l'apporter à Mirajane puis tous les trois partirent se préparer. Levy angoissait, elle n'aimait pas se battre d'habitude, elle préférait les missions calmes. Mais elle voulait faire plaisir au garçon et leur offrir une bonne bagarre en guise de défouloir. Au fond d'elle, elle priait pour que tout se passe bien. Elle ne savait pas encore que tout le contraire se produirait.

Il avait été convenu qu'ils prennent le train le lendemain jusqu'à Shirotsume. Cette ville se situait au flanc de la montagne, ils prendraient un hôtel pour ensuite s'occuper de ces mages noirs. Comme il n'était que dix–sept heures, Levy alla faire un tour à la bibliothèque, retourna à la guilde puis rentra finalement à Fairy Hills pour se faire à manger et se reposer. Il était rare que la Shadow Gear prenne une mission de cette envergure. Honnêtement, la jeune mage des mots ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Il fallait simplement qu'elle se raisonne, elle pouvait très bien battre des mages noirs elle aussi, non ? Mais elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle se savait petite et faible. Ne pouvait–on pas entrer dans une guilde sans souhaiter faire des missions violentes, nécessitant forcément un combat ? Parce que c'était son cas à elle, elle préférait encore ranger les livres de ses étagères.

Cette nuit là, elle ne parvint à s'endormir que tardivement, épuisée par la fatigue d'avoir tant veillé. Au moins, elle ne fit pas de cauchemars malgré la boule au ventre qu'elle avait en se réveillant. N'ayant pas très faim, son petit déjeuner fut bref et elle n'avala pas grand-chose. Elle vérifia trois fois ses affaires pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis, poussant un soupir qui trahissait bien son humeur résignée, elle sortit de Fairy Hills et prit la direction de la gare. Il n'était que dix heures mais les rues étaient déjà animées et pleines de monde. En chemin elle croisa Gajil. Il allait sans doute à la guilde. Elle courut pour le rattraper et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Coucou ! dit–elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Salut crevette, tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui.

D'habitude elle n'allait à Fairy Tail que l'après–midi. Le matin elle dévalisait les bibliothèques. Elle se levait toujours tôt mais disons que c'était la première fois qu'elle le croisait à cette heure.

— Je pars en mission avec Jett et Droy, nous allons arrêter des mages noirs.

— J'espère qu'ils sauront te défendre correctement, grogna le Dragon Slayer. Bonne chance quand même.

Oui, elle l'espérait aussi. Levy lui répondit par un sourire plus grand encore, heureuse qu'il lui souhaite bonne chance. Ils marchèrent encore un peu ensemble puis elle prit congé et ils se séparèrent. Elle trottina pour arriver à la gare et y retrouva ses deux acolytes qui avaient déjà les billets de train. En quelques minutes, ils étaient dans le train, prêts pour la mission ! Durant le voyage ils parlèrent peu. Les deux garçons semblaient très excités à l'idée de se battre. Levy était toujours aussi inquiète par contre. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça.

L'arrivée à Shirotsume se fit sans encombres notables, les deux garçons étaient tellement enthousiastes qu'ils portèrent toutes les valises, comme pour prouver qu'ils étaient forts. Les hommes étaient vraiment tous pareils. Après une longue concertation autour d'un repas à leur hôtel, la Shadow Gear décida qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons d'attendre et partirent pour la montagne. Au moins il faisait chaud même à une certaine hauteur et les sentiers n'étaient pas trop durs à monter. Si les mages leurs tombaient dessus alors qu'ils venaient de grimper une pente raide ils se feraient battre à cause de la fatigue.

Sauf qu'ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se battre avec ces mages noirs pour que la mission vire au cauchemar. Ils n'étaient pas si bêtes que cela finalement, leurs ennemis. Ils savaient que des mages étaient à leurs trousses. Connaissant mieux la montagne que Levy et ses deux amis, ils avaient pu se préparer en conséquence en mettant des pièges. Et la Shadow Gear fonça tête baissée dans l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient en train de courir après un individu louche sans se rendre compte qu'ils se faisaient manipuler totalement. Et ils le comprirent au moment où, tournant à l'angle serré d'un sentier, ils virent celui qu'ils poursuivaient incanter. Le rayon qu'il envoya frappa et fit éclater la falaise qui s'étendait abruptement à coté d'eux. S'ensuivit un éboulement qui tomba droit sur les mages de Fairy Tail. Jett avait eu le temps d'esquiver grâce à sa magie liée à la vitesse. Droy s'était protégé à l'aide de ses plantes qui empêchaient les rochers de lui tomber dessus. Et Levy ? Son « shield » n'aurait pas été assez grand pour la protéger. Elle s'était tout simplement fait ensevelir et écraser par le poids de la pierre.

Les deux mages jurèrent et l'appelèrent tout en déblayant les gravats, affolés et horrifiés. Ce n'était pas possible ! Quels idiots ils avaient été de prendre cette mission ! Ils s'étaient surestimés, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Et Levy en payait les conséquences. Ses réticences étaient justifiées, ils venaient de se faire battre sur toute la ligne. Après cinq minutes effrénées qu'ils passèrent à enlever les rochers, ils retrouvèrent finalement leur amie et manquèrent de s'effondrer. De nouveaux jurons lancés au ciel retentirent mais il était trop tard. Évanouie, la mage aux cheveux bleus était couverte de poussière, de sang et de saletés. Son corps était brisé, un rocher lui était tombé sur le dos. Mais elle n'était pas morte, elle respirait encore. Jett et Droy étaient noyés sous la culpabilité et peinaient à regarder le corps de la fée sans détourner le regard de honte.

— Levy… sanglotèrent–t–ils en tremblant.

D'horribles larmes mouillaient leurs joues. Non, ils n'étaient pas des hommes. Ils étaient des lavettes incapables de protéger leur amie la plus chère. Ils ne valaient rien. Droy prit le corps inerte de la jeune femme dans ses bras et se releva lentement.

— Il faut la ramener à Fairy Tail ! s'écria–t–il, désespéré.

Peut–être que les choses pouvaient encore être rattrapées ? Son état ne semblait pas si critique que cela vu de l'extérieur. Jett hocha la tête et essuya ses joues avant d'attraper Levy. Un simple regard entre les deux hommes suffit. Jett courut jusqu'à la Shirotsume aussi vite que sa magie le lui permettait, Droy déjà loin derrière lui. Levy avait besoin de soins d'urgences, elle serait rapatriée à Magnoria ensuite.

C'était ainsi que sa vie s'était arrêtée pour recommencer d'une nouvelle façon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin mon chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et avant tout, je dis un gros merci à Pacifique qui est un peu devenue ma bêta - lectrice pour cette histoire. Le prochain sortira le 12 je viens de le finir. Parce que oui, la publication est différée, j'avais totalement oublié de publier ici :P

* * *

Gajil ne savait plus exactement quelle heure il était lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Tout lui était apparu flou à partir de ce moment là. Installé au bar à grignoter de l'acier et boire un verre d'alcool, dans le coin le plus sombre comme à son habitude, il avait juste observé le maître. Ce dernier avait reçu un étrange coup de fil. Assis sur le comptoir, il s'était saisi de sa boule de cristal lorsqu'elle une lumière étincelante en émana, signe qu'elle s'était allumée. Le Dragon Slayer avait simplement eut le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'hôpital de Shirotsume qui avait effectué cette liaison. Puis Makarov s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

Un malaise l'avait envahi et il avait serré son verre tellement fort qu'il s'était brisé et que sa main s'était entaillée. La brûlure de l'alcool l'empêcha de réfléchir pendant une bonne minute. Son estomac s'était noué parce que Levy lui avait clairement dit pendant qu'ils marchaient qu'elle allait en mission dans la montagne près de Shirotsume. Il doutait que ce soit un pur hasard si l'hôpital avait passé un appel. Personne d'autre n'était en mission là–bas. Gajil avait un mauvais pressentiment et il croissait de minute en minute.

Une bagarre avait éclaté, noyant ses réflexions dans le bruit. Personne n'avait fait attention à la scène qui venait de se passer mis à part lui. Et peut–être Mirajane qui lui avait demandé sèchement pourquoi il avait détruit un de ses verres. Elle n'avait sans doute pas entendu ce qui avait été dit. Grâce à son ouïe fine, lui l'avait perçu. Tout comme il entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui venait vers lui. D'un geste vif, il se décala et l'objet lancé se brisa contre le mur à quelques centimètres de lui. Exaspéré, il roula des yeux lorsque le coupable se planta devant lui.

— Viens te battre la boite de conserve !

Les mains sur les hanches, Natsu semblait l'attendre. Tout excité par le chaos qui régnait, il se tournait à présent vers un combat intéressant n'est ce pas ? Gajil ne lui adressa plus un regard. Il ricanait intérieurement, sachant très bien que le Dragon Slayer de feu n'aimerait pas être snobé. Pourtant, il ne méritait que ça.

— Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es malade ? T'as peur de moi c'est ça ?

Agacé, le mage d'acier grogna. Ne pouvait–il pas le lâcher deux secondes et aller voir ailleurs ? Il désirait juste un peu de tranquillité. D'accord, à Fairy Tail c'était mission impossible mais tout de même. D'un geste sec il se leva de son tabouret qui racla le sol et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, d'une humeur soudain devenue massacrante.

— Voila qui est mieux, allez viens te battre !

Natsu ignorait qu'il avait énormément de chance. Non vraiment, se battre contre lui n'intéressait pas Gajil aujourd'hui. Raison pour laquelle il se contenta de passer à coté de lui en lâchant un seul mot, ferme et définitif :

— Nan.

D'un pas raide, il monta au premier étage de la guilde, plus calme malgré le chaos innommable qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il observait tous ces mages se taper dessus, il comprenait à quel point cela pouvait être puéril. Pourtant cela l'aurait peut–être défoulé de rejeter son mal être en rouant de coups une ou deux personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Donc il restait là, accoudé à la balustrade à regarder le rez–de–chaussée d'un air absent, perdu dans son tourment.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'il vit Makarov ressortir de son bureau. Bien plus lentement que lorsqu'il y était entré, son visage creusé par un air grave. Gajil grinça des dents pour calmer la tension de ses muscles. Rien n'allait aujourd'hui. Se mettre dans un état pareil pour une chose qui n'était peut–être même pas vraie n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Levy n'avait sans doute rien. Et même s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cette façon ! C'était totalement idiot et inconcevable. Il s'énervait tout seul, comme un enfant qui apprendrait être coupable d'une chose affreusement gênante et qui tenterait de préserver un semblant de fierté. Son propre comportement le rendait maussade.

Lorsque le soir vint, les mages rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés après leur bagarre. Pas lui. Il se faisait oublier dans son coin d'ombre. Seul le maître était également resté, assis au comptoir. Malgré son air inquiet, il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les minutes passèrent en silence après que les membres de Fairy Tail aient déserté les lieux. S'en était presque bizarre de ne plus entendre aucun bruit dans le bâtiment de la guilde alors qu'il était toujours si animé.

— Tu devrais être rentré Gajil.

Le Dragon Slayer fixait la ville plongée dans la nuit lorsque le maître avait prononcé ces mots. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui et sortit de l'ombre, surpris de s'être fait repérer. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Dire qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment et que son comportement étrange le perturbait ? A quoi bon ? Il ne s'inquiétait pour personne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. Personne ne devait être au courant de son trouble. C'était un signe de faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer. Les lèvres étroitement closes, il se contenta de descendre les marches du premier étage puis d'avancer lentement vers le bar, son regard planté dans celui du vieil homme. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le parquet grincer sous ses pas.

— Vous aussi maître, avait–il rétorqué en s'installant en face de lui.

Habituellement, Makarov aurait souri. Mais pas ici. Il poussa un bref soupir. Gajil le connaissait, il l'avait déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises en lui parlant de Raven Tail et des informations qu'il avait pu récupérer. C'était le signe d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

— J'attends l'hôpital de Shirotsume, je ne peux pas rentrer. Levy, Jett et Droy ont eu un accident en mission, il faut les rapatrier.

Durant une longue minute, l'esprit du mage d'acier sembla se déconnecter de la réalité. Lorsqu'il y repensait à présent, il ne se souvenait plus de quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce moment. C'était un vide, un blanc. Ce qu'il avait pensé s'était finalement concrétisé. Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Que pouvait–il dire après tout ? Se lamenter ne servirait à rien. Il hocha simplement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Il ne parvenait pas à s'étendre davantage et n'en avait pas envie d'ailleurs. Les gens s'attendaient peut–être à ce qu'il s'effondre en montrant sa douleur à tous mais il n'en faisait rien. Plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul, il pourrait se défouler. Le maître de Fairy Tail le fixa gravement mais il ne le vit même pas. Son regard était posé sur le sol, sa gorge bloquée.

— Jett et Droy semblent aller bien mais ce n'est pas le cas de Levy. Elle s'est fait ensevelir sous un éboulement.

Gajil voulut cogner. N'importe quoi. Une table, un vase, une chaise, une lampe, un rien ferait l'affaire. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien sous la main et ne pouvait pas bouger. Il devait se contenir et tout relâcher plus tard.

— Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention. Ses deux potes devraient être capables de la protéger quand même ! Quels incapables, on prend pas une mission difficile si c'est au dessus de nos capacités.

Makarov se releva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Dragon Slayer, compréhensif. Même si insulter ses camarades ne se faisait pas, il ne dit rien. S'énerver et s'affoler ne changerait rien à la situation, le mal était fait. Mais Levy ne méritait pas ça, peu importe ce qu'elle avait. Il avait été tellement facile à Gajil de martyriser son petit corps qu'il savait plus que quiconque à quel point un rien suffirait à la briser. La voir blessée, couverte de sang, le perturberait sans doute trop pour qu'il se retienne. Il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'un jour, c'était sur ses mains à lui qu'avait coulé ce sang là. Le revoir lui serait insupportable. Il devait être masochiste puisqu'il avait choisi de rester avec le maître, à attendre. Il l'aiderait malgré tout ce que ça lui ferait. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi Makarov avait choisi d'attendre que tous les mages soient rentrés. Ils n'auraient même pas été capables d'emmener les membres de la Shadow Gear à l'infirmerie correctement, la foule aurait été trop dense.

La Lune était haute dans le ciel et il devait sans doute être plus de minuit lorsque la boule de cristal de Makarov sonna. Lors du premier appel, il avait été décidé que Jett, Droy et Levy serait rapatriés en train jusqu'à Magnoria. Le second appel consistant à dire qu'ils arriveraient bientôt en gare et que les trois mages seraient confiés aux bons soins de leur guilde. Cette fois le Dragon Slayer entendit toute la conversation. Les bras croisés, il tachait de garder une expression neutre même si ses mains étaient crispées.

— Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ? interrogea Makarov une fois que sa boule se fut éteinte.

— Ouais, répondit brièvement le mage d'acier d'une voix blanche.

Le maître sauta habilement au sol malgré son âge et fixa Gajil durant quelques secondes. Seul un haussement de sourcils inquisiteur lui fut rendu. Ils laissèrent les lumières allumées en sortant puisqu'ils reviendraient ensuite. Une fois la porte verrouillée, le vieux mage rattrapa l'autre qui n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attendre. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait fort sur les pavés de la ville endormie. Seul Gajil apparaissait comme un spectre lorsqu'il passait à coté de la lumière diffusée par les lampadaires. Il se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit ; c'était son élément. Son visage froid n'était visible que durant les quelques secondes où il n'était pas dans l'ombre. Makarov contrastait avec sa tenue colorée. À cette heure, ils étaient les seuls à marcher et le silence dominait. Comme toujours lorsque le Dragon Slayer était dans les parages. Marcher lui vidait l'esprit et le calmait même s'il avait toujours l'envie de cogner. Il n'avait pas la tête à parler, comme presque tout le temps.

Le visage emprunt de gravité mêlée de tristesse, le maître de Fairy Tail passa la grande arche en pierre qui indiquait l'entrée de la gare. Elle restait éclairée la nuit et des veilleurs étaient présents pour accueillir les voyageurs. Les trains de nuits étaient chose courante dans une ville aussi connue que Magnoria. Installés sur un banc à côté des quais, les deux mages attendaient malgré l'inquiétude qui montait. Gajil avait du mal à rester immobile. Il détestait cette situation. Être mal à l'aise et au cœur d'une histoire gravissime qui ne le regardait même pas. Les poings serrés dans ses poches, il semblait pourtant confortablement calé contre le dossier du banc. Il jetait parfois quelques brefs coups d'œil à son supérieur qui gardait les yeux fermés, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'entendait pousser de brefs soupirs. Apprendre qu'un membre de sa guilde avait été blessé l'attristait forcément. Surtout qu'il avait pour habitude de les appeler « ses enfants ». Gajil ne comprenait pas cette conception d'une guilde. Il ne voulait pas de parents, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il voulait juste du travail, pas se lier avec les autres par des sentiments futiles qui le feraient souffrir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

Lorsque le train arriva accompagné par le bruit grinçant des freins sur les rails, Makarov se leva, les bras croisés dans son dos. Il parraissait soudain plus las et vieux que jamais. Les muscles crispés, Gajil hésitait à les faire bouger. Comme si se lever lui apporterait une immense souffrance. Finalement il s'immobilisa en face d'eux et le Dragon Slayer se força à bouger en grinçant des dents. Jett et Droy furent les premiers à descendre d'un wagon à l'apparence différente des autres ; sa porte avait été spécialement étudiée pour laisser passer des lits à roulettes, des fauteuils roulants voire des civières pour les blessés les plus graves. Les deux garçons n'osaient pas regarder le maître tant ils semblaient abattus. Makarov ne fit pas attention à leur attitude fuyante et s'avança vers eux. Vu sa petite taille, les deux membres masculins de la Shadow Gear avaient beau regarder le sol, ils n'échapperaient pas à son regard.

— Jett. Droy. Ce qui est fait est fait, rien ne changera et se lamenter ne vous fera pas retourner dans le passé pour réparer votre erreur. Levy est encore en vie c'est le plus important.

Dociles, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête pendant que le maître tentait de les serrer tous les deux contre lui. Gajil renifla avec mépris dans son coin. Il était resté dans l'ombre, à distance, sans bouger. Jett retourna dans le wagon pour chercher Levy. Transportée dans un lit, elle était inconsciente. C'était mieux ainsi. Si elle avait été éveillée, elle aurait encore voulu lui parler et il ne voulait même pas croiser son regard. Le regard du maître qui était posé sur elle se tourna vers l'homme de l'hôpital qui l'avait ramenée.

— Qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement ? Jusqu'où s'étendent ses blessures ?

— Nous avons réussi à soigner par la magie la plupart de ses contusions et égratignures. Malheureusement son dos est atteint ; je doute qu'elle puisse encore se servir de ses jambes, expliqua–t–il avec tout le sérieux qu'avaient les médecins en annonçant un décès.

— Elle s'est fait ensevelir sous un éboulement, des rochers ont du tomber sur son dos, déclara faiblement Droy en serrant les poings. On a rien pu faire.

Gajil s'avança posément et on daigna enfin remarquer sa présence. Les deux partenaires de Levy ouvrirent la bouche de concert pour protester mais se ravisèrent. Cela ne le leur plaisait évidemment pas que le Dragon Slayer soit au courant d'une erreur pareille mais il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard.

— En mission, les erreurs ne pardonnent pas. Vous êtes les seuls coupables de son état. Si vous aviez pas été aussi inconscients en choisissant une mission au dessus de vos capacités vous en seriez pas là, grogna ce dernier entre ses dents en les foudroyant du regard.

— Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie n'est pas la meilleure des solutions Gajil, le reprit le maître, courroucé.

Retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Depuis qu'il était petit tout le monde ne faisait que cela avec lui. C'était en souffrant qu'on apprenait à ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. Tout comme Icare, Jett et Droy s'étaient brûlé les ailes en voulant atteindre le soleil. Les illusions de leur force étaient tombées. Vu l'état de Levy, peut–être ne recommenceraient–ils pas mais mieux valait appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour en être certain. Quoique, si la jeune fille restait paralysée, cela suffirait à leur rappeler leur imprudence. N'empêche qu'une telle attitude doublée de conséquences aussi dramatiques énervaient Gajil. Il n'avait rien ajouté de plus et s'était contenté de fixer la mage aux cheveux bleus sur le brancard. Il devait bien l'avouer ; il s'était attendu à pire. Dire qu'elle avait la colonne vertébrale brisée était déjà beaucoup. Intimement, le Dragon Slayer s'était pourtant dit : « que ça ? ». Certes, pas par surprise et déception, mais parce que son état aurait pu être bien plus grave. Elle était en vie, encore capable de réfléchir, de parler, d'user de magie et de s'occuper d'elle de façon à peu près autonome. Elle serait simplement en fauteuil roulant. Et peut–être même qu'on parviendrait à la guérir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Levy avait eu beaucoup de chance. Même si être paraplégique n'était pas, en soi, quelque chose d'enviable.

La discussion entre Makarov et le brancardier le fit tourner la tête vers eux. Ce dernier était en train de lui donner une liste de médicaments et de choses à faire tant que Levy serait alitée. Il affirmait qu'une fois le choc psychologique passé, elle pourrait reprendre une vie tout à fait normale. Le maître paya le déplacement, le remercia gravement en lui serrant la main puis revint vers les mages qui attendaient patiemment.

— Allons–y les garçons, on va déposer Levy à l'infirmerie.

Seul Gajil resta immobile. Jett et Droy hochèrent la tête et tous les deux soulevèrent la jeune fille endormie pour l'emmener à Fairy Tail. En fixant son visage, le mage d'acier le trouva paisible. Ignorait–elle qu'elle ne pourrait plus marcher ou le lui avait–on déjà dit ? Au fond de lui, il était conscient que les seuls sourires qu'il risquait de voir à présent seraient lorsqu'elle dormirait. Quand les rêves prendraient le dessus et lui montreraient une vie plus facile que celle qu'elle risquait de vivre jusqu'à sa mort.

— J'vous laisse, il est tard, lâcha soudainement Gajil après un long et lourd silence.

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour les quitter en cours de route. Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres ; Jett et Droy n'en semblaient pas mécontents. Il s'en fichait, il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé tout au long de l'après–midi. Et pour avoir les idées claires, il devait se défouler avant.

— A demain Gajil, répondit le maître en le fixant temporairement du regard.

Les deux mages de la Shadow Gear grommelèrent un vague bonne nuit qu'on sentait très clairement forcé. Il ne s'en vexa pas, ces deux gamins n'avaient pas changé, la preuve avait été donnée aujourd'hui. Sans plus s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles le Dragon Slayer coupa par une ruelle adjacente. Il leur jeta un bref regard une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre. Et une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne l'épiait, il frappa dans un lampadaire si fort que la lumière s'éteignit et que ce dernier se plia sous l'impact. Et il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux et puisse enfin rentrer chez lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais dit que je vous gâterais aujourd'hui ! En particulier toi Lia puisqu'il n'y a pas un ni deux chapitres qui te sont dédiés mais trois ! La seule question que je me pose c'est si vous aurez le temps de tout lire aujourd'hui et si moi j'aurais le temps de répondre à la flopée de commentaires que (je risque) j'espère avoir. Je préviens simplement (du spoooillll) que dans le prochain chapitre il devrait y avoir un gosse psychopathe nommé Lucius *PAN* Oui j'aime pas les OC mais bon, parfois ça peut-être fun surtout si ça peut apporter de l'angoisse et rendre l'action prenante. Vous verrez +_+

* * *

Levy ouvrit les yeux. Elle venait tout juste de quitter l'infirmerie. Ses paupières étaient restées closes le temps que la porte s'entrebâille. Les souvenirs du jour de l'accident en avaient profité pour la prendre à la gorge. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle était forte, elle aussi. Et le passé ne pouvait être changé. La jeune fille avait déjà pris sa décision et était déterminée à vivre coûte que coûte. Ses jambes ne lui servaient plus à rien, et alors ? La vie continuait. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'être encore parmi les gens qu'elle aimait.

— Levy ! Tu vas bien ?

— Enfin tu es sortie de l'infirmerie !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux mètres en dehors de la salle de soins que des paires de bras l'étreignirent avec douceur. Elle reconnut ceux de Lucy, doux et gentils. Ceux d'Erza, un peu plus rudes. Natsu et Grey lui avaient tapoté l'épaule avant de se disputer gentiment, l'un accusant l'autre d'avoir copié son geste. Elfman et ses sœurs en avaient profité pour faire promettre à Jett et Droy de bien s'occuper d'elle. Levy était à la fois heureuse de tant d'attention venant de ses amis mais elle aurait également souhaité que son état ne fasse pas tout une histoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dorlotée plus qu'un autre et elle ne le voulait d'ailleurs pas. Furtivement, tandis qu'elle répondait aux questions, elle posa son regard sur Gajil. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas bougé. Assis sur un tabouret, il grignotait de l'acier sans même lui jeter un regard. Comme si elle n'existait pas ou qu'il n'avait pas entendu les mages crier lorsqu'elle était sortie. La jeune femme ignorait si elle devait se vexer ou non.

— Ne vous en faites pas je vais bien, avait ajouté la mage aux cheveux bleus, répondant ainsi à la plupart des questions. Jett, Droy, je peux me débrouiller allez vous amuser.

Les deux garçons voulurent protester et ouvrirent déjà la bouche. Le regard de Levy suffit pourtant à leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'en prendrait pas ombrage. Elle leur avait confié ce qu'elle ressentait le fait qu'elle veuille être traitée comme si rien ne s'était passé. À contrecœur, les deux membres masculins de l'équipe Shadow Gear avaient accepté son souhait. Ils s'installèrent donc à la même table que Natsu et les autres, un peu en retrait. Levy avait déjà remarqué qu'ils semblaient s'être écartés des autres mages. Certainement une affaire de culpabilité. Tous les trois auraient du faire plus attention et aucun d'entre eux ne devrait en être responsable.

— Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose tu peux toujours demander, déclara soudain Mirajane dans son dos.

La bleutée tourna la tête vers elle pour remarquer le verre de jus que la barmaid lui tendait. L'ainée de la famille Strauss devait posséder le talent caché de savoir quand une personne désirait boire un verre ou non. Cela devait certainement se lire sur le visage. Comme elle en avait grandement besoin, Levy accepta avec plaisir et la remercia simplement. Elle se retint de soupirer en remarquant que le comptoir ressemblait à présent plus à un mur dont le haut était inaccessible. Mirajane retourna derrière une fois que la bleutée eut pris son émédiablement, Levy la suivit du regard et ce dernier retomba sur Gajil. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis qu'elle était partie en mission. Il était temps d'arranger cela.

En quelques secondes elle fut à côté de son tabouret, son verre calé entre ses genoux pour qu'il ne se renverse pas. Finalement elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour se déplacer. Elle tourna la tête vers le Dragon Slayer mais il regardait obstinément dans une autre direction. Il était pourtant impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue !

— Hé, bonjour quand même ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faussement vexée.

Un simple grognement lui répondit mais Gajil daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle. Son regard était celui d'une personne qu'on dérangeait lors d'une affaire importante. Ici il s'agissait d'un repas. Il ne changerait jamais. La bleutée soutint son regard, mi-amusée, mi-apeurée à l'idée qu'il s'énerve. Quelle surprise ce fut pour elle de le voir sourire.

— Dommage pour toi Crevette. T'étais déjà pas bien grande mais là tu viens de perdre une bonne trentaine de centimètres.

Il se mit à ricaner sadiquement et la mage aux cheveux bleus gonfla les joues, affichant une moue boudeuse. Sans réfléchir, elle répondit du tac au tac.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je renverse ce qu'il reste de mon jus sur ton pantalon !

— Essaye seulement et j'te pousse ! répliqua-t-il de la même manière, sur un ton de défi.

Levy ne semblait pas avoir perdu de sa répartie, heureusement. Gajil sentait qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle avait compris qu'il ne cherchait à présent qu'à protéger Fairy Tail et n'était plus un ennemi. Il avait beau vouloir garder ses distances avec les gens, il se sentait soulagé qu'une tierce personne comprenne ses motivations. Hormis Makarov qui le savait déjà. Quoi qu'il en soit, taquiner la mage des mots faisait du bien. À lui comme à elle. Parce qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque que le Dragon Slayer n'avait aucune pitié et certainement pas pour elle, peu importe sa condition.

Le silence s'installa entre eux comme à chaque discussion qu'ils engageaient. Il y avait toujours ce moment où la conversation s'arrêtait pour ne pas se limiter aux banalités du genre : « comment tu vas ? », « il fait beau dehors ! », « quoi de neuf ? », etc…Gajil trouvait que ces mots sonnaient creux et ne servaient à rien si ce n'est empêcher la parole de couler. Pourquoi les gens détestaient-ils autant le silence ? Parler pouvait rendre tout aussi mal à l'aise ! Ce qu'il pensait devait déteindre inconsciemment sur Levy puisqu'elle semblait habituée à ce que le Dragon Slayer ne prononce pas un son. Le bruit caractéristique qu'il émettait lorsqu'il mâchouillait de l'acier lui apprit qu'il avait recommencé à manger. La jeune femme se contentait de fixer le fond de son verre d'un air pensif. Au fond elle voulait rester la même qu'avant. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie elle pourrait réintégrer sa chambre à Fairy Hills. Et payer le loyer. Or son seul revenu en temps que mage d'une guilde était de remplir des missions. Et cela prouverait également aux autres qu'elle était toujours capable de se débrouiller seule.

— Je veux faire une mission, déclara-t-elle à voix haute, plus pour elle-même d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et lorsqu'elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard du brun elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gênée d'avoir dévoilé ses pensées.

— Y font p'tet des courses de fauteuils roulants dans le coin, ça serait une mission appropriée ça, ricana-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Levy fit la moue et percuta le tabouret du mage avec sa roue en réponse à la pique. Elle n'y était pas allée assez fort pour le faire tomber mais sourit fièrement en voyant ses mains cramponnées au comptoir. Elle avait tout de même réussi à l'ébranler un tout petit peu. Il grogna, signe que ça ne lui avait pas spécialement plu, cependant Levy était déjà partie en direction du tableau des missions, la tête haute. Elle ne se vanterait pas de l'avoir mis de mauvaise humeur même s'il l'avait cherché. Elle se dirigea non sans quelques difficultés vers le tableau des missions. Les mages se poussaient gentiment mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des problèmes de direction. Il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue.

Un bref soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle lut les annonces. Elle constata presque immédiatement et avec horreur qu'on risquait de devoir faire des travaux d'aménagement spécialement pour elle. Les escaliers du premier étage étaient à présent infranchissables et même attraper une feuille de mission devenait ardu. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids, financièrement, moralement ou physiquement. Malgré son état elle se débrouillerait. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve une mission à son goût. Un petit emploi calme dans une bibliothèque ne l'aurait pas dérangée. S'asseoir derrière un comptoir et cataloguer des livres les suffirait amplement. Les bras croisés, elle prenait soin de lire chaque descriptif. Certaines missions étaient intéressantes mais elle aurait du mal à les réaliser à cause de ses jambes qui ne servaient plus à rien.

— Levy… tu veux partir en mission ? On peut t'accompagner si tu veux, demandèrent soudain ses deux coéquipiers à l'unisson.

Même avant que l'accident n'arrive ils ne la lâchaient pas des yeux. Maintenant c'était pire. Cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils soient tout le temps ensemble, elle adorait ses deux amis comme des frères et n'avait que rarement le courage de les repousser. Mais en ce moment Levy avait plutôt l'impression de se faire surveiller par deux mères poules particulièrement assidues à cette tâche. En temps normal elle aurait dit oui. La mage aux cheveux bleus voulait juste prouver aux autres et à elle-même également qu'elle pouvait encore accomplir des missions de son propre chef et facilement. Renoncer et se laisser porter par l'aide des autres était une chose dont elle ne voulait pas.

— Désolée les garçons mais j'aimerais bien en faire une toute seule. Ce n'est pas contre vous hein, puis ce ne sera pas une mission assez payée pour nous trois, c'est juste pour le loyer.

— Tu es sûre ? On peut faire des missions pour toi aussi !

La bleutée retint son soupir et secoua la tête avec fermeté. Ses deux amis étaient irrécupérables dès qu'elle ne souhaitait pas quelque chose ils étaient là pour le proposer. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils s'en voulaient alors qu'elle-même ne faisait preuve d'aucune rancune. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que l'avenir de la Shadow Gear taraudait l'esprit des deux garçons. C'était compréhensible sauf qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour rien.

— Pas pour cette fois s'il vous plaît, je veux pouvoir m'occuper de moi.

L'insistance sur son « veux » se fit clairement ressentir et ils la laissèrent tranquille. Parfois, pas besoin d'hausser le ton pour que les gens comprennent. Un faible sourire d'excuses se peignit sur le visage de Levy tandis qu'elle observait Jett et Droy retourner à leur table. Elle se retourna ensuite une nouvelle fois vers le tableau pour finir de lire les offres. Une mission en particulier attira son attention. S'occuper d'enfants dans une garderie lui plaisait bien. La dame qui était censée s'en occuper avait eu un accident elle aussi, durant ses heures de travail. Ce qu'il lui était arrivé n'était bien entendu pas précisé mais elle venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Pour faire quelque chose de moins contraignant elle préparait les repas, or il fallait aussi quelqu'un pour surveiller les enfants.

Cela pouvait être intéressant, de plus le travail était relativement bien payé. Levy aimait la compagnie des enfants. Elle pourrait emmener des livres pour leur lire des histoires. Même si elle se déplaçait moins bien qu'avant, elle arriverait toujours à s'en occuper, du moins l'espérait-elle. La bleutée se doutait qu'il y aurait peut-être quelques cas un peu excités, c'était presque pareil partout. Au pire elle pourrait leur faire des démonstrations de magie pour les calmer.

Mais là n'était pas le premier problème qui se présentait à elle. Levy avait visé trop haut, au sens propre du terme. Sa mission, elle faisait comment pour l'attraper ? Même en se rapprochant et en tendant le bras elle n'y arrivait pas. Les centimètres qu'elle n'avait plus lui manquaient à présent. Elle se retint de trop se tortiller sinon quelqu'un allait venir l'aider. Elle allait se débrouiller, c'était facile. Enfin, elle aurait pu si une ombre imposante ne l'avait pas soudainement surplombée. Vu la pression qu'elle ressentait, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

— C'est marrant de te voir te tortiller pour attraper une feuille mais ça devient vite saoulant, déclara Gajil, convaincu que cela suffisait à expliquer sa présence.

Il lui jetait ce regard qui disait « j'te jure t'es même pas capable de te débrouiller toute seule ». Elle ne se vexait plus, habituée à ce qu'il la regarde de haut. Il se croyait supérieur à tout le monde pour masquer ses propres faiblesses. Ça lui était déjà retombé sur le bec avec Natsu. Et ici aussi, il ne le savait pas mais il s'attaquait à quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui.

— Au lieu de râler, aide-moi dans ce cas, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil amical, pointant la mission qu'elle désirait du doigt.

Toujours ponctuer ses phrases d'un petit geste démontrant son état d'esprit. Elle avait appris que ça marchait plutôt bien avec lui. S'il avait l'impression que Levy était sur les nerfs, il s'énerverait lui-même un peu plus. Avec un grognement agacé, il attrapa le papier et le lui fourra dans les mains comme s'il s'agissait du geste le plus chiant qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie.

— Et bon courage hein, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Accompagné de ce ton sarcastique il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, avant que Levy ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il rentrait sans doute chez lui. La mage aux cheveux bleus allait d'ailleurs faire la même chose une fois sa mission validée, histoire de se préparer pour le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! Me revoila enfin avec le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore et toujours corrigé par Pacifique, merci à elle d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps et d'avoir pu me relire aussi vite.

Dans ce chapitre il y a pas mal de nouveau personnages qui apparaissent, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Je tiens simplement à préciser que Kamu (que vous verrez en lisant) est un personnage appartenant à une très bonne amie à moi connue sous le pseudo de Znop-Cat qui m'a gentiment demandé/autorisée à l'insérer dans mon histoire. Si l'envie vous prend de lire sa fanfiction (Un GaLe également) c'est ici :

Oui je fais un peu de pub et alors ? :P Commentez c'est la fin du monde demain !

—

Rentrer chez elle après avoir obtenu sa mission fut une véritable épreuve pour Levy. Elle avait quitté la guilde en étant convaincue de pouvoir réussir. Elle n'était pas fatiguée et sa motivation était à son maximum. Et pourtant il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour que la situation se transforme en enfer. La pauvre mage ne sut combien de fois elle s'était excusée dans la rue. Pas forcément parce qu'elle roulait sur les pieds des gens mais parce qu'ils étaient énervés de se pousser. Et aussi parce qu'elle était tellement petite à présent qu'on ne la voyait presque pas. Ballotée dans tous les sens, ces passants ne se préoccupaient même pas de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Levy avait juste l'impression d'être horriblement maladroite et de déranger tout le monde. En quelques instants, elle s'était mise à détester ses jambes et sa bonne humeur s'était évaporée.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper des rues pleines de monde, il lui avait fallu suivre le sentier jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Le dortoir se trouvant sur une colline, la montée fut épuisante et la bleutée manqua de tomber sur le côté ou en arrière un bon nombre de fois. Cinq bonnes minutes lui furent nécessaires pour pousser les grandes portes de la bâtisse. Et une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne put même pas monter dans sa chambre. On ne gravissait pas des escaliers avec un fauteuil roulant. Levy crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Ses mains et ses bras tremblaient tant l'effort pour arriver jusqu'au dortoir avait été important. Non, elle devait se retenir, pas maintenant.

— Levy !

La voix de Lucy dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle se tourna tant bien que mal pour la voir courir vers elle en agitant la main. Essoufflée, la constellationniste se stoppa juste devant elle, les mains sur les genoux. Aucun doute, elle avait couru pour venir. La bleutée ravala le désespoir qui avait commencé à la prendre à la gorge. Sa voix tremblait un peu lorsqu'elle prit la parole mais elle le masqua du mieux qu'elle put.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lucy ?

— Je ne t'ai pas vu quitter la guilde mais quand on m'a prévenue que tu étais rentrée à Fairy Hills, je me suis justement demandé comment tu allais faire pour monter les escaliers.

Lucy était réellement sa meilleure amie depuis le départ et chacune pouvait compter sur l'autre. Levy était tellement contente de la voir que le soulagement explosa en elle et que le sourire lui revint, malgré les problèmes qui subsistaient.

— Et comment comptes-tu me faire monter les escaliers ? En me portant ? Je suis peut-être un peu trop lourde avec mon fauteuil…

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mes clés !

Avec entrain, la blonde fouilla dans ses poches et en tira une clé d'or. Celle de la vierge. Levy sut immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait faire et la laissa incanter sans prononcer un mot. Virgo apparut devant leurs yeux avec une gerbe d'étoile et salua gracieusement sa maîtresse.

— Est-ce l'heure de la punition Princesse ?

— Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais avec cette histoire de punition, hein ? rétorqua Lucy, les mains sur les hanches.

Un rire amusé provenant directement de la mage des mots leur permit de se concentrer à nouveau. Brièvement, le constellationniste expliqua le problème et ce qu'elle attendait de son esprit. En gros, que Virgo porte Levy jusqu'à sa chambre pendant qu'elle se chargeait du fauteuil. Et également qu'elle l'aide à partir du moment où elle se réveillerait le lendemain. La bleutée voulut protester qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller pour s'habiller et se préparer à manger mais obtempéra finalement. Elle avait trop peur de tomber et ce serait trop bête de rater sa première journée de travail. La bleutée se laissa donc gentiment porter sans rien dire. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans sa chambre qu'elle poussa un bref et faible soupir. Même ses livres, son échappatoire, lui étaient inaccessibles. Ils trônaient sur ses étagères, intouchables à présent, destinés à prendre la poussière. Elle ne se voyait pas déranger quelqu'un toutes les cinq minutes pour lui en descendre un autre dès qu'elle aurait terminé le précédent. Peut-être qu'elle demanderait simplement à ce qu'on lui descende ses préférés.

— Merci, dit-elle faiblement à Lucy et à son esprit une fois qu'elle eut touché le matelas de son lit.

La blonde déposa le fauteuil juste à côté si l'envie lui prenait de monter dessus. Elle répondit à son remerciement par un simple sourire et une tendre étreinte.

— On sera toujours là pour toi Levy, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose ou même si tu as envie de te confier.

La mage des mots hocha la tête et répondit du mieux qu'elle put. De nombreux problèmes apparaissaient à présent sur son chemin. Tellement qu'elle se faisait ensevelir en dessous et n'arrivait même pas à en parler de peur d'emporter les autres avec elle. De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, de montrer son angoisse pour qu'on la réconforte et qu'on ait encore davantage pitié de sa pauvre situation. Elle ne voulait impliquer personne et pouvoir régler tout cela seule. Se relever après la chute pour garder la tête haute. Déjà que la guilde ferait des travaux spécialement pour elle…A Fairy Hills aussi des changements seraient nécessaires. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la somme qu'ils débourseraient pour tout cela. Et ce, juste pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'était plus qu'une infirme incapable de se débrouiller par elle-même dans ce monde qui n'était pas fait pour les handicapés.

Avant que Lucy ne parte, Levy lui demanda non sans gêne si elle pouvait l'aider. Entre autre, à sortir des habits de son armoire pour le lendemain et descendre quelques livres de ses étagères. Puis la blonde prit congé et elle se retrouva seule. L'envie de pleurer était passée mais elle savait que sourire lui serait difficile. Elle se savait faible physiquement et ignorait si elle serait capable de s'habiller le lendemain. Or, elle avait besoin d'un peu de vie privée aussi… La raison voudrait qu'elle s'en passe pour se faire aider par ses amis. Ce que Lucy et Virgo avaient fait aujourd'hui lui suffisait, elle n'en voulait pas plus. Durant le reste de la journée elle prépara ses affaires et s'entraina à monter et descendre de son fauteuil. Ses bras douloureux la forcèrent à s'arrêter, elle en aurait besoin pour demain et elle préférait éviter les courbatures. Durant le temps qu'il lui restait, elle prépara à manger et se coucha ensuite. Elle ignorait si elle serait réellement en forme pour le lendemain mais si elle manquait déjà de sommeil ça ne pourrait qu'être pire. Au moins elle ne fit pas de cauchemars. Simplement des rêves où ses jambes pouvaient encore bouger.

…

Le lendemain matin passa comme mécaniquement. Elle s'habilla toute seule avec plus ou moins de facilité, se fit une petite frayeur lorsque, voulant monter sur son fauteuil, celui-ci se mit à rouler vers l'arrière. Elle avait tout simplement oublié de mettre les freins qui bloquaient les roues, encore trop peu habituée à son nouveau moyen de locomotion. Levy mangea peu et pensa beaucoup à la matinée qui allait suivre. Est-ce que les enfants qu'elle devrait garder seraient de vrais anges ou des démons ? Est-ce qu'elle serait bien acceptée avec ses jambes en moins ? En sortant de la chambre, elle alla toquer chez Lucy qui l'aida une seconde fois à descendre les marches du dortoir. Elle l'emmena même jusqu'à son nouveau lieu de travail, lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de se diriger vers Fairy Tail. Il était huit heures et le soleil pointait à peine son nez par delà les toits en tuile rouge de la ville, couverts de rosée matinale. Allez, elle pouvait le faire !

Devant elle se trouvait un petit bâtiment aux murs de crépit blanc. À gauche on distinguait une grande cour possédant un bac à sable, une balançoire et un toboggan complétant une installation en bois assez jolie et de taille raisonnable. Aucun doute possible, elle était au bon endroit. Prenant une grande inspiration, Levy toqua à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'installa correctement dans son fauteuil pour se donner confiance en elle et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. À sa grande surprise, ce fut une petite fille qui ouvrit la porte. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui choqua la bleutée. Durant un instant, elle resta interdite, figée. La ressemblance était trop frappante pour qu'on la manque. De longs cheveux noirs… des yeux pourpres… des piercings disséminés sur le visage… Comment pouvait-on autant ressembler à Gajil ?

— Euh… bonjour, laissa échapper la petite fille d'une voix assez timide et méfiante, les yeux fixés sur l'étrange fauteuil.

Levy se secoua pour répondre et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait le plus rassurant possible. Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et surtout sa présence à expliquer.

— Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Levy, je…Je suis ici parce que la gérante à eu un accident et aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

La petite ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'une voix de femme vint l'interrompre.

— C'est bon Kamu, je suis là tu peux retourner jouer.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, dévoilant celle qui se trouvait derrière. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années mais parraissait très fatiguée, ce qui la vieillissait un peu plus. La bleutée sut que c'était l'auteur de la missive qui l'avait intéressée en voyant ses béquilles et son plâtre. La petite fille qui ressemblait tant au Dragon Slayer d'acier et qui apparemment s'appelait Kamu lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

— A plus tard mademoiselle !

Elle repartit en sens inverse dans ce qui semblait un petit corridor et emprunta une des portes qui se trouvaient à droite. Levy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Comme si, grâce à ce que cette petite venait de dire, elle était certaine d'être prise. En entendant un bref soupir, l'attention de la mage des mots se reporta sur la dame qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Elle devait également avoir le sourire communicatif puisque Levy se sentait plus à l'aise rien qu'en la regardant. Son regard paraissait compréhensif lorsqu'il passa rapidement sur son fauteuil. Après tout, elles étaient toutes deux dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir totalement. Même si pour la jeune fille ce n'était pas un état qu'on guérissait facilement. De plus, elle était reconnaissante à cette dame de ne pas s'attarder et la regarder bêtement contrairement à la plupart des gens.

— Kamu est une brave petite. Elle passe ses journées et ses nuits ici parce qu'elle est orpheline. Cela dit, elle n'est pas la seule, lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Je m'appelle Ophélie, je suis la gérante de cette modeste garderie.

— Enchantée madame. Je suis justement venue pour l'annonce que vous avez postée.

Levy, ignorant si l'emploi du terme « mademoiselle » était mieux ici. La gérante n'était pas vieille bien au contraire aucun cheveu blanc ne contrastait avec sa tignasse rousse. Pourtant, au vu de sa taille et de son fin visage, elle semblait déjà plus âgée que Levy.

— Oh je suis contente qu'une âme charitable ait finalement répondu à ma demande, la vie est difficile lorsqu'on se retrouve blessé à cause d'un accident. Mais entrez donc, ne restez pas dehors !

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'escaliers et que Levy pouvait entrer directement. Ophélie ouvrit un peu plus la porte et elle la suivit en tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la refermer derrière elle. En traversant le corridor qu'avait emprunté Kamu, la mage vit une porte ouverte et quelques enfants jouer à l'intérieur d'une pièce colorée. La petite qu'elle venait de rencontrer était justement présente. Mais contrairement aux autres elle restait dans son coin et semblait étonnement tendue. Levy la vit jeter un regard furtif en direction d'un garçon qui lui-même restait dans son coin et semblait la fixer avec beaucoup d'attention. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage devant cette scène et entra dans un petit bureau à la suite d'Ophélie. Apparemment, elle semblait prête à accepter n'importe qui pour l'aider, la mage ne passerait pas d'entretien ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Même si elle restait un peu angoissée et appréhendait la réaction des enfants par rapport à sa condition.

— Décidément je suis bien embêtée avec tout cela, merci encore de me prêter votre aide. Vous avez déjà été en contact avec des enfants ? demanda Ophélie qui s'était assise sur une chaise pour reposer ses bras.

— Rarement, admit Levy en gardant un sourire confiant. Mais je pense être capable de me débrouiller et de les occuper. Que devrais-je faire ?

— Eh bien, avant tout il faudrait les surveiller ils sont chahuteurs par moments. Je suis encore en état de préparer les repas mais pour le ménage j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide. Pour les horaires, nous commençons à huit heures et fermons à dix neuf heures au plus tard.

— Et pour Kamu, elle dort ici ?

— Pas exactement, étant donné que je vis à côté elle vient passer la nuit chez moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de fermer à clé et de la laisser seule ici, on ne sait jamais, un accident est déjà arrivé, il m'a coûté mon pied.

— Et que vous est-il arrivé exactement ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Ophélie parut hésiter un instant et Levy regretta soudain d'avoir posé la question de peur d'être allée un peu trop loin. Mais finalement elle lui répondit, un peu hésitante parce qu'elle-même ne semblait pas trop savoir comment ni pourquoi cela s'était produit.

— J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle et lorsque j'ai reculé j'ai glissé sur de l'eau savonneuse. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune fuite, j'ai vérifié par la suite.

Cela s'entendait au son de sa voix : cet incident lui paraissait bizarre à elle aussi. Levy n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails, ne les voulait pas d'ailleurs. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle se fit interrompre pour la deuxième fois, par Kamu cette fois.

— C'est Lucius qui a fait ça ! Je l'ai vu et maintenant il en a après moi ! geignit la petite qui avait passé la tête par la porte.

— Kamu ça ne se fait pas d'accuser ses camarades, Lucius n'y est absolument pour rien retourne t'amuser s'il te plait, rétorqua calmement Ophélie.

L'enfant fit la moue, baissa la tête et repartit lorsque la gérante eut tourné le regard pour s'occuper de quelques papiers. Levy se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce Lucius lorsqu'elle vit le même garçon qu'avant passer dans le couloir à la suite de Kamu. Il avait à peu près la même taille qu'elle. Les cheveux ébène plaqués sur son crâne ornaient un visage blanc, lugubre et quelque peu creusé. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour dévisager la bleutée de son regard sombre jusqu'à ce qu'Ophélie le reprenne à son tour. Il était temps, Levy ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

— Lucius on n'écoute pas les conversations des grands, va jouer avec tes amis et cesse d'embêter Kamu.

Alors c'était lui ? La mage se morigéna intérieurement pour ne pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot et elle venait à peine d'arriver. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'on ne jugeait pas un livre à sa couverture même si ce Lucius était un peu étrange. Ce dernier consentit à repartir après quelques secondes où il continua de fixer les deux femmes. Presque aussitôt, le malaise qui pesait sur les épaules de Levy se dissipa. Malheureusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque.

— Ce garçon… Lucius… Il est un peu étrange non ?

— Oh oui… soupira Ophélie en tendant un papier que Levy était censée signer. Il ne parle jamais et à une histoire peu commune. Comme Kamu, Lucius est orphelin, ce sont des gardes qui me l'amènent mais il repart chaque soir.

Et voila, sa curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif. Pourquoi des gardes venaient-ils le chercher ? Était-il dangereux ? Est-ce qu'Ophélie en connaissait la raison ? Timidement, elle osa reformuler une nouvelle question.

— Qu'est ce que vous entendez par une « histoire peu commune » ?

Nouveau soupir de la part de la gérante. Elle aussi semblait mal à l'aise et hésitait une nouvelle fois. Peut-être que Levy ne voulait pas savoir finalement mais ce serait sans doute mieux pour la suite.

— Il faisait partie d'une famille très noble qui à été décimée une à une par des événements étranges. Personne n'a jamais pu en trouver la cause ni aucun coupable. En dernier lieu, leur grand manoir à pris feu dans des conditions que personne n'a pu expliquer à ce jour. C'est tout ce que les gardes ont daigné me dire. Mais je me refuse à imaginer cet enfant dans un cadre aussi angoissant et perturbant. S'il est ainsi, c'est certainement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au sein de sa famille.

Cette histoire faisait froid dans le dos, Levy était pétrifiée. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue dans un de ces livres d'horreur qu'elle lisait parfois. Elle espérait juste que ce qui avait détruit sa famille n'était pas à sa recherche non plus. Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout, il ne méritait certainement pas de côtoyer la mort aussi jeune. Au fond d'elle, la bleutée espérait que l'incident étrange qui avait frappé Ophélie n'était du qu'au hasard.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle avait tord.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Eh oui vous l'attendiez hein ? Vous pensiez que j'avais abandonné ? Nooooooooooon je n'abandonne jamais même si le destin veut ma mort et que ma santé est loin d'être au beau fixe ! Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier puisqu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de cette chère Znop-Cat ! D'où ce chapitre, qui lui est entièrement dédicacé !  
... Oui je sais, je recommence mais je le trouve nul, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais faire tenir beaucoup d'action en 2000 mots ce n'est pas facile du tout. Cela dit, il y en aura plus au prochain chapitre, c'est le calme avant la tempête ! J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira et à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

Le moment fatidique arrivait enfin. Une fois tous les papiers administratifs signés, Ophélie proposa à Levy d'aller rencontrer les enfants. Hormis Kamu et Lucius qu'elle avait déjà vu, quatre autres enfants étaient accueillis dans cette modeste garderie. La gérante l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande salle de jeux que la jeune mage avait déjà entraperçue en arrivant. Une sorte de petite piscine remplie de balles colorées occupait un coin de la pièce. Le sol était revêtu d'une mousse aux jolis motifs faite pour absorber les chocs et éviter les bleus. Il y avait un toboggan en plastique, des coffres avec des jouets, une petite étagère avec des livres. Ophélie s'appuya contre le mur et abandonna momentanément ses béquilles pour frapper dans ses mains et attirer l'attention des enfants qui jouaient et criaient. La mage aux cheveux bleus appréhendait un peu, se demandait si elle serait bien reçue par ces enfants qui chahutaient apparemment beaucoup. Si ce n'est Kamu qui jouait dans un coin avec un puzzle et Lucius. Contrairement aux autres il restait très calme, assis sur un banc placé contre un mur. Il tournait et retournait un gros ballon rouge et blanc entre ses mains et la fixait avec attention. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un enfant mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à cet examen étrange.

Elle en vint même à rougir lorsque les paires d'yeux intrigués de tous les enfants se tournèrent vers elle, intéressés par le bruit et par sa présence. La gérante passa devant elle pour s'installer sur une chaise au centre de la pièce et invita la bleutée à la suivre, ce qu'elle fit de façon assez timide et tendue mais avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant et surtout rassuré. Elle était heureuse d'être là mais avait peur que les enfants ne l'apprécient pas ou qu'elle ne s'occupe pas d'eux convenablement. Elle devait se ressaisir, elle en était parfaitement capable.

— Écoutez-moi les enfants ! Je vous présente Levy, à partir de maintenant elle est là pour s'occuper de vous et pour m'aider, soyez gentils avec elle.

Kamu était déjà là, à côté d'elle, souriant timidement. Elle semblait heureuse que Levy soit là malgré la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à le montrer. Malheureusement, Levy elle-même n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir puisqu'une vague de questions et de présentations vint la submerger. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de répondre ressemblait à des « euh » et Ophélie vint l'aider en demandant à ce que chacun se présente l'un après l'autre et pose une question et une seule afin de ne pas semer trop le chaos. La mage de Fairy Tail n'était pas habituée à être au centre de l'attention mais elle voulait entrer dans le jeu aussi même si elle se doutait que des questions sur son état physique fuseraient.

— Vas y Anna, commence, proposa la femme aux cheveux roux à une petite fille à la robe verte qui sautillait sur place.

Celle-ci se releva d'un bond et se tortilla sur place avec ses mains dans le dos avant de débuter un long monologue, ses cheveux bruns bouclés et ses yeux candides entourant son joli visage.

— Moi c'est Anna et j'ai dix ans. Je viens jouer parce que ma maman et mon papa ils travaillent.

— Contente de te rencontrer Anna, répondit Levy avec un sourire adorable tant elle était attendrie et à la fois un peu tendue parce qu'elle se doutait de la question qui allait suivre.

— Toi aussi tu as eu un accident comme Madame Ophélie ? Ça va guérir ?

La mage hocha la tête en sentant une boule au fond de sa gorge l'empêchant de parler mais elle se força à le faire. Elle devait y arriver. Accepter son état était le plus dur mais elle était obligée de le faire.

— Oui j'ai eu un accident. Je ne sais pas si ça guérira mais l'espoir fait vivre.

— Bah moi je dis que ça va guérir ! ajouta un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes carrées, avec tant de conviction que Levy faillit le croire.

Il se présenta sous le nom de Mark et lui demanda si elle avait des histoires qui font peur à lui raconter puisqu'il semblait apprécier cela. Ophélie ajouta tout bas par la suite que son père était décédé d'une grave maladie il y a peu de temps et qu'il venait donc ici pour se changer les idées. Sa mère en dépression savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui comme elle le voudrait et que son enfant avait besoin d'un cadre de vie plus jovial que celui qu'elle lui offrait en ce moment.

— Ah non, pas des histoires d'horreurs ! se lamenta un petit blondinet aux yeux bleus-verts.

Âgé de treize ans, il se nommait Félix, possédait une voix étonnamment fluette et se plaignait du fait que Mark adorait le faire crier parce qu'il ressemblait trop à une fille. Il demanda combien de temps elle comptait rester et s'il pourrait un jour piloter son fauteuil avec elle. Levy répondit qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'il vienne « piloter » mais que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Quant à la durée de son travail ici, elle était de l'ordre d'un ou deux mois maintenant selon l'évolution de la jambe d'Ophélie. Vint ensuite le tour de Tobi pour les présentations, qui se révéla être un petit garçon qui adorait les super-héros et les dinosaures. Un peu timide sur les bords, il réfléchit longuement sur une question à poser avant de l'interroger sur ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et, lorsqu'elle lui répondit qu'elle était une mage de Fairy Tail, il lui demanda si elle pourrait le faire voler dans les airs. Levy fut bien obligée de répondre que c'était dangereux et qu'à moins d'être certaine qu'il n'arriverait rien, elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Mais que si c'était possible, elle n'hésiterait pas pour réaliser son rêve.

Kamu se présenta à sa suite de façon très timide. Mis à part le fait qu'elle avait douze ans, Levy n'apprit rien de plus tant sa réserve était grande. Elle semblait cependant très intriguée par ce qu'elle avait répondu à Tobi, quelque chose semblait la tracasser. Est-ce que c'était le fait d'être une mage ou le fait d'appartenir à une guilde ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais vu sa question, elle allait vite pouvoir y répondre.

— C'est comment de faire partie d'une guilde ?

Elle sourit un peu plus. Oh elle aurait tellement de choses à dire sur Fairy Tail et uniquement en bien. Mais elle n'était pas là pour vanter les mérites de sa guilde connue pour ses démolitions massives de bâtiments. Elle hésita donc longuement, chercha ses mots pour rester la plus simple et la plus précise possible. Au final, il n'en ressortit que peu de choses.

— Eh bien, c'est une seconde famille pour moi. Tout le monde se soutient les uns les autres, on rit ensemble, on est triste ensemble et on peut toujours compter sur tout le monde pour nous remonter le moral. Si je n'avais pas mes amis à la guilde, je ne saurais pas où je serais aujourd'hui mais sans doute pas ici.

C'était vrai, même s'ils ne disaient rien, elle sentait que ses amis la soutenaient dans le malheur qui venait de lui arriver. Même si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent à compatir, savoir qu'ils étaient présents avec elle la rassurait. Elle voulait se débrouiller par elle-même mais ne voulait pas être seule pour autant. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour cela. Ce qu'elle demandait se résumait à une barrière fine et pourtant difficilement franchissable. Vint enfin le tour du fameux Lucius. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit. Et il prit tout son temps pour se redresser, s'approcher et venir lui serrer la main, enveloppé d'une politesse exquise. Sans doute les préceptes qu'il tenait de sa famille. Ce n'était pas un geste que Levy aurait cru exécuter un jour auprès d'un enfant mais elle répondit, sa main d'adulte serrant gentiment la petite main froide et blanche du garçon.

— Je m'appelle Lucius, j'ai douze ans. Ravi de vous connaître, dit-il simplement.

Levy lui rendit la politesse, masquant son léger désarroi derrière son air avenant. Allons, ce n'était qu'un enfant, certes différent de par son éducation mais un enfant tout de même. Il sembla longuement hésiter quant à sa question, assez pour que la bleutée remarque que Kamu s'était décalée, se plaçant volontairement derrière son fauteuil.

— Quelle est la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde ? finit-il par demander, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

— A mes amis et ensuite à mes livres, répondit-elle presque immédiatement.

Oh oui, pour une question de ce genre il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus que cela, la réponse était gravée dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'un certain Dragon Slayer d'Acier était également quelqu'un à qui elle tenait énormément mais se ravisa. Il s'agissait de sa vie privée après tout et ces enfants ne savaient sans doute même pas de qui il parlait. Un demi-sourire glissa sur le visage du garçon qui salua et retourna dans son coin. Le moment des présentations étant terminé, chacun retourna à ses occupations sous l'impulsion d'Ophélie. Elle-même partit commencer à préparer le repas dans la cuisine après avoir donné d'ultimes conseils à la mage des mots. Seule cette étrange petite fille ressemblant tant à Gajil resta à ses côtés. A croire qu'un mur énorme la séparait de Lucius sur plusieurs mètres car elle n'osait s'en approcher. Levy rangea dans un coin de sa tête de la prendre en privé et de la questionner sur ce sujet. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait surtout tenter d'occuper tous ces enfants avec une ou deux heures de dessins. Sans surprise, seul ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs si intriguant ne participa pas, préférant la compagnie d'un ouvrage relativement volumineux à la couverture sombre.

— Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir longuement observé du coin de l'œil, sa curiosité dangereusement titillée.

— C'est un livre que j'ai récupéré de mon grand père, il parle surtout de l'histoire de l'ancien manoir dans lequel je vivais avec ma famille.

Bon d'accord, elle était curieuse et ce volume lui faisait envie surtout qu'il semblait chargé d'histoire et de faits intéressants. Mais au fond d'elle, Levy savait que le sujet était sans doute sensible. Après tout, la maison de ce petit garçon avait brûlé il la regrettait certainement en plus de l'absence de sa famille. Elle préféra donc ne pas insister et retourna occuper les enfants. Si on lui avait un jour dit que ce serait si fatiguant d'avoir constamment à recadrer de petits chahuteurs qui se disputaient pour des crayons de couleurs, elle n'y aurait pas cru avant aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, ils étaient plus qu'attachants et cela lui fit plaisir lorsque, juste avant le repas de midi, chacun lui fit cadeau de son dessin. Des animaux de la part d'Anna, un autoportrait de Mark plutôt drôle puisqu'il s'était fait des tas de muscles et une moustache rose, des super héros qu'elle connaissait de vue venant de Tobi. Félix lui avait fait un joli paysage et Kamu avait tenté de la dessiner, elle. Certes le tracé n'était pas celui d'un artiste mais Levy préférait ces quelques dessins plus que le tableau de n'importe quel peintre. Une fois les papiers rangés dans son sac et après avoir chaleureusement remercié tout le monde, elle aida Ophélie à servir le repas. Même à table, les enfants étaient de vrais petits fous, sauf Lucius qui ne faisait pas une tâche bien entendu. Tant de… perfection en un si petit garçon, c'était troublant Après avoir séparé à deux reprises Mark et Tobi qui s'amusaient à se jeter des petits pois à la figure, le repas se termina plus ou moins dans le calme et vint l'heure de la sieste. La garderie avait beau être aérée et gardée à une température honorable grâce à des lachryma, a l'extérieur le soleil tapait et cela s'en ressentait indirectement sur le mental de tout le monde. Une petite pièce à côté de la salle de jeu contenant un ou deux lits, des matelas au sol, des coussins et même des hamacs se vit envahie par les enfants. Seule Kamu avait timidement protesté, prétextant qu'elle ferait des cauchemars parce qu'elle aurait trop chaud et qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Levy lui proposa de rester avec elle en attendant que ses amis se réveillent. Peut-être la tenait elle, son occasion d'obtenir des réponses sur ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux noirs ?


End file.
